Eh! EriNico!
by AyaseEricchii
Summary: Eri was having some trouble over something she had never encountered before and didn't know what to do about it, so she tried to seek some advice. What if seeking an advice from a certain friend caused a huge misunderstanding leading them to a mix of romance and confusion. To make matters worse, the source of her problems had gotten involved in this misunderstanding. Twoshot.
1. Eh! EriNico! - Chapter 1: NicoMaki

**A/N: Check my profile for story text format legends.**

**This was a one-shot.. EriUmi with a hint of NicoMaki :3 well it was supposed to be.. but I ended up doing it the other way around so it's now NicoMaki with a hint of EriUmi and a spice of other pairings. I'll let you guys enjoy hunting and identifying them.  
I was supposed to finish this during Christmas break, and it was long over.. OuO he he..**

**I'm thinking of dropping the other story..**

**よろしくおねがいします！**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Love Live School Idol Project even if I wish for it.. QwQ**

* * *

**Eh?! EriNico?!**

_[xxyukixx173*.deviantart*.com*/art/Fanfiction-Eh-EriNico-Cover-444691861]_

Eri was having some trouble over something she had never encountered before and didn't know what to do about it, so she tried to seek some advice. What if seeking an advice from a certain friend caused a huge misunderstanding leading them to a mix of romance and confusion. To make matters worse, the source of her problems had gotten involved in this misunderstanding.

* * *

**"Chapter 1: NicoMaki"**

* * *

_**THIRD PERSON POV**_

Ayase Eri also known as Otonokizaka's responsible student council president, a reliable senior, an important member of µ's, a caring friend and a loving sister. Being the mature person she is, everyone thought that she would always find a solution to any problem that comes in her way. Until this day...

_'What should I do?! What is this... I don't understand.. What is this feeling..? I need.. I need to..' _Eri thought as she paced outside the club room. She was hesitant in entering the room so she surveyed the surroundings first.. She would stop for a moment to try listening through the door, even if she couldn't hear anything and look at the door for any clues, making her look all suspicious. Then she would pace again..

_'Is she inside? I need to.. before the winter break comes...'_ Eri thought as she glanced at the entrance to their club room.

* * *

The freshmen and Nico were inside the club room waiting for the others. The childhood friends were quite rowdy. Hanayo was sharing everything she knew about her interest, which are idols, to Rin while she listened and asked questions enthusiastically.

Maki took a peek at her surroundings while reading a certain pocketbook. She saw the others were making quite a racket but she also noticed that Nico was a bit quiet even if the others were noisy.

Usually, Nico would be joining them bothering Maki's quiet time or Nico would reprimand them and tell them to keep quiet. Curious, she faced where the senior was and saw that she was just browsing through idol sites using the club's desktop. Feeling contented in what she saw, she returned in reading her book.

The same scenario went on and on until a certain topic was mentioned by the glasses-wearing first year which got everyone's attention in the room.

"I've noticed this for quite sometime but.. I wonder if having a relationship between school idols makes them more famous.. I've heard that a lot of idols give some kind of.. 'show'? during their concerts..." Hanayo accidentally thought out loud as she held a magazine with two idols cuddling to each other.

"Huh?" Maki said as she put down her book, showing a bit of interest about the topic. "Speaking of concerts, Kayo-chin and I watched some idol performances in the internet.. I couldn't really watch it that much because Kayo-chin kept on covering my eyes from time to time. Isn't it unfair that Kayo-chin gets to watch their performance while I don't?" Rin said while pouting and pointing at Hanayo.

Ignoring the orange-haired idol, Nico decided to join the conversation, "Well, they do seem to attract more attention and I've seen some forums about that type of stuff.." Nico shared. "Oh?! What type of stuff?" the glasses-wearing first year suddenly asked with new vigor, hinting that she was very interested in the topic.

"Eh?! You guys are ignoring me..." Rin stated as she tried to get there attention while the others were purposely ignoring her and thinking that they shouldn't be having this conversation with the pure, innocent and hyperactive first year around, but they were too into the conversation and it was too late.

"You.. you know.. the stuff that lovers do." Nico stated while blushing from the intense stares of the younger ones. "L-li-like ho-holding hands, hu-hugging or e-even k-ki-kissing?" Hanayo stuttered. Before Nico could answer, a certain innocent first year butted in.

"So that's what lovers do? Don't friends also do that? So what's the difference between friends and lovers?" Rin contemplated. The question and statement alerted everyone in the room, save for Rin. "What do you mean friends also do that?" Maki found the courage to ask.

"Huh? Don't you guys do it? Kayo-chin and I do it all the time." Rin answered. "Eh?!" The rest of the occupants of the room were surprised, even the person involved herself. "I know you guys hug and stuff b-bu-but kissing?!" The twin-tailed third year stated while Hanayo tried to search her memory in a corner of the room.

"What is so bad with a kiss on the cheek..?" Rin said as she recalled her memory of imitating foreigners greet each other from an English movie they found. "Oh.." everyone said as they sighed with relief. _'It was just on the_ cheek_.'_ Everyone thought as they seemed relieved that Rin is still innocent and untainted.

_'I even saw Honoka-chan and Kotori-chan do the same thing but it was still a bit different.. Do friends kiss each other on the lips?' _Rin recalled but decided on not sharing it after she saw their reactions.

"Geez, Rin-chan, you should have said so from the beginning you had me worried there." Hanayo said. "Still.. when did that happen? I don't recall seeing you do that.." Maki inquired. "We did it when Rin-chan and I were still kids." Hanayo answered. "Hmm.." Nico motioned her to continue. "We were imitating some foreigners we saw from an English movie when they greet each other." Hanayo explained.

There conversation continued on until they started talking about on what they would do about it if they were asked to do it.

"I-I wouldn't do such a thing in public. Tha-that would be embarrassing!" Maki answered as everyone nodded and faced Nico since it was her turn to share her point of view. _'I bet she would do their wishes. After all, for her, a job of an idol is to make the audience smile but.. I don't like it when I imagine her doing it with anyone else.'_ Maki thought as she felt her heart clench.

When Nico was about to answer, the door suddenly slammed open. That shocked everyone and as they faced where the door was. What they saw was Eri who look like she had run a marathon and had a very determined face. Her cheeks were stained red as she surveyed the surroundings of the room before nodding. "Eri-chan?" Hanayo was about to ask if Eri was alright but Eri cut her off.

"Nico! I need to talk to you. Come with me." Eri stated. She didn't even try to compose herself first, making everyone wonder. "Can't we talk about it here?" Nico inquired, still wanting to continue the previous conversation before Eri came.

"No, we can't. I need to talk to you privately. It's urgent." Eri said as her face flushed in a darker shade of red but only Maki noticed and it kind of irked her. "Fine, let's go." Nico grumbled as she stood up from her chair. When she was already reachable, Eri grabbed her hand immediately and rushed outside before Nico could even protest.

Maki, alarmed, also stood up from her chair but stopped herself from rushing outside._'It's.. none of my business..' _Maki thought as she was about to sit down again and read her book to distract herself from the pain that she felt when she saw Eri hold Nico's hand. But before she could sit down..

"I think Eri-chan would confess to Nico-chan with the way she was acting.." Rin wondered out loud. This caught the attention of the other first years. "Eh..? But I thought Eri-chan liked someone else.. I thought it would be between those three.. But you're right, Eri-chan really looked like she would confess to-" before Hanayo could finish what she was saying, Maki had already rushed outside the door.

* * *

_**MAKI POV**_

_'Nico-chan.. Nico-chan..' _I thought as I was running around the hallways trying to look for them. I felt myself tearing up. I was about to give up until I heard Nico-chan's voice from a room nearby. I know it was rude to eavesdrop but, this is Nico-chan we're talking about. I have to know so I ducked and leaned my ear on the door.

"What did you want to talk about?" Nico-chan said or what I thought she said because every sound was a bit muffled and it was hard to decipher everything. I heard Eri speak but I could only understand some of it. I think she said something about needing Nico-chan.

_'What could Eri be needing Nico-chan for? Could Eri be really confessing to Nico-chan?! I don't understand.. I thought she liked somebody else.. I understand that Nico-chan's cute but I thought she liked Nozomi because they were really close or Honoka since she and Honoka are spending a lot of time with each other or even her.. I even caught Eri staring at her during practice a couple of times..'_

_'Why is it so hard to hear them?! Can't they talk in a louder voice?'_ I thought as I leaned further since Eri started speaking in a soft voice.

"Maki?" I heard from my back and saw that Umi was staring at me with a puzzled look. I grabbed her before they could see her from the glass window of the door.

"Ma-Maki?!" Umi tried to question my actions but I covered her mouth and signaled to keep quiet because they might hear us. I tried to peek if they noticed the ruckus we made but it seems that they were too busy. I couldn't even hear what Eri said even though I think she shouted because I was too busy keeping Umi quiet. Umi kept protesting and I was starting to get irritated since I couldn't concentrate in listening on Nico-chan and Eri's conversation. Umi was about to break free when we heard Eri confess.

"I love you!"

I think I just felt my heart stop.

* * *

_**ERI POV**_

I am nervous. I am embarrassed. I never asked for advice or even talked to anyone about this, not to Nozomi, not even to Arisa. I felt that Arisa wouldn't understand and Nozomi would assume crazy things again.. Since I haven't shared this to anyone, I didn't know how to start..

Nico stared at me impatiently. After a few seconds, she finally asked me. "What did you want to talk about?" she asked as I could clearly see the irritation on her face. I guess she got fed up on waiting. I sucked in my breath, finally finding the courage to confess..

"I need you, Nico." I said which made Nico raise a brow. I think I need to it explain further.

"Could I ask for a favor? I need your help Nico. I need your advice on something." I tried to explain in a soft voice as my confidence crumbled. It seems that what I have said was even more unbelievable than the first statement because her face looked like I did some kind of magic in front of her. I waited for my question to sink in her brain and waited for her response.

"You? Asking for an advice? You would ask an advice from me? Why me? Why not Nozomi?" Nico asked and she looked like such phenomena was really impossible.

"I felt that you would understand.. I don't know why but I feel that Nozomi would make fun of me about it.. She would probably find a way to tease me.." I said as I looked down, I don't know why but I was starting to feel embarrassed about this and couldn't look at Nico's face.

"What makes you think that I won't make fun of you?" I heard Nico say but I wasn't looking at her so I couldn't see what expression she was making. "I don't really know. I just felt that you wouldn't." I answered truthfully and forgot about all my embarrassment. I mustered up all my courage. "Please help me! You're the only one I could rely on! Please!" I said as I faced her, I felt embarrassed but also very determined. I don't know what expression I had but I think it was enough to convince her since she sighed like she had no other choice and said "Ok fine, Nico-nii shall help you with whatever is bothering you. Be grateful!"

* * *

_**NICO POV**_

_'I can't believe Eri would ever ask me for an advice in this lifetime.. That Ayase Eri, the responsible student council president, the talented ballet dancer, a reliable member of µ's and most of all, one of the most looked up to students in Otonokizaka Academy that would receive lots of Valentine's Day chocolates without even trying, would ask for advice from me, Nico-nii.'_ I thought as I assessed the situation.

_'I guess she thinks I'm really that reliable person that I boast about when we talk with each other. Is she that naive?! How could she believe those stories. She thinks I won't make fun of her?! Is she that innocent?! I've been jealous of her since the beginning.. It's now my chance for revenge-'_ my self monologue was cut-off when Eri suddenly faced me with a very flustered but determined look. I knew it was like a do-or-die moment for her.

"Please help me! You're the only one I could rely on! Please!" She told me. I couldn't say no to that face and I didn't want to end up being a villain so the revenge stuff in my head got thrown away as I sighed in defeat.

"Ok fine, Nico-nii shall help you with whatever is bothering you. Be grateful!" I told her as she nod enthusiastically while wiping the tears that were building up at the corner of her eyes.

"You didn't have to cry over that." I told her as I handed her a handkerchief. "I'm just so happy that Nico would help me." She said as she wiped away her tears.

_'Seriously, if only her fans knew what a crybaby their idol is.. ah.. they probably would've doted on her more..'_ I thought as I sighed for the second time.

* * *

_**THIRD PERSON POV**_

Eri was glad that Nico decided on helping her. She shared to Nico the thing that was bothering her.

"I feel all fuzzy whenever I'm thinking about or whenever I'm around a certain person. I feel like my stomach is always unsettled, like there are butterflies inside. I flush easily and I sometimes catch myself staring at that person unconsciously. I also feel that my heart would burst out whenever that person is near, but I also feel that it is being squeezed and it hurts when I see another person near them. But I only feel this way to that certain person and nobody else. What does that mean? Am I sick? Is something wrong with me?" Eri asked like she was trying to convince herself that she truly was just sick.

Nico felt that Eri already had an idea or an answer to her own question but was in denial.

"Isn't it because you're in love?" Nico asked and then she saw that Eri looked like she really knew about it but kept shaking her head muttering that it was impossible.

"Wait a minute.. You're in love?! Who's the lucky guy?!" Nico said as the new information sink in her brain and grabbed Eri since this piqued her interest. _'This girl is in love?! I didn't know she was capable of doing so.. What type of person caught her attention from school and idol activities?! Is it someone I know? But if it is, then who?!'_ Nico thought as she started shaking Eri which caused the blonde to panic and speak of the truth, and the truth surprised Nico that she let go of her hold on Eri.

"It's impossible.. It's not right. We're both girls. I can't like her.. I mean.. It's wrong.. And immoral." Eri confessed. Nico sympathized with her. Nico saw how confused Eri is and she understands how hard it is to accept the truth.

"Wait.. so this means you're problem is that you're in love with a girl? How does that involve me and how do I give an advice here?" Nico asked as she put the pieces together. Eri blushed at her question and told her why she thought that Nico was the best person to consult about her problem.

"I wanted to know if what I thought was right so I wanted to ask another person's opinion and if I was really right, I wanted to ask on how would I deal with it. Seeing that you like Maki, I wanted to know how you deal with your feelings because it hurts whenever I think that I have to keep everything bottled up since it's immoral. So it's like killing two birds with one stone." Eri explained and let Nico absorb everything.

Nico suddenly backed away. Her face bright red. "Ho-how do you know that?!" Nico asked as she point her finger at Eri accusingly.

"We-well.. I see how you look at her and it felt like I was looking at the mirror.. I probably have the same expression when I stare at Umi.." Eri confessed, not noticing that she just exposed who she liked.

"Umi? The one you like is Umi?" Nico clarified as she listened to Eri. Finally noticing that she just exposed who occupies her heart, Eri's face was covered by a full-blown blush. "A-ah.. Yes.." Eri answered thinking that it was already too late to deny it and she should trust Nico.

"Oh.. It would be a shame if she didn't swing that way.. Aside from you, she was one of my guesses that would actually be straight in our group.." Nico said which kind of scared Eri. Nico, seeing Eri's expression, panicked.

"We-well, I was wrong about my assumption about you so it is probably the same with Umi!" Nico exclaimed trying to lift up Eri's spirits.

"Thanks." Eri said as she smiled at Nico, gaining some sort of hope.

"What should I do about this, Nico-sensei?!" Eri asked with determination as she bowed down in front of Nico, which surprised the latter.

After regaining herself from the shock that Eri would bow down to her, she put on a smile and said with a very serious face, "I can only guide you on how you would do it, but what to do is for you to decide. What do you want to do?" _'I can't believe I'm using Nozomi's infamous line at this time..'_ Nico thought as she waited for Eri's reply.

Eri realized what Nico was trying to do and let out a giggle. "Don't try to imitate her. Being too serious doesn't suit you." Eri told Nico which Nico interjected with a "Hey!" but Eri explained that her Nico-nii~ appearance was better so Nico let that comment slide and asked for Eri's reply for the second time.

"I'm afraid of what she would say or how she would react if I told her.. but I feel that if I kept this all inside me, my heart would explode and I won't be able to take it." Eri confessed to Nico. The black haired girl smiled at Eri and said, "Now that you have your answer.. Let's start, nico~!"

"Sta-start?" Eri verified with a confused look. Nico's smile dropped as she look at Eri exasperatedly.

"Sometimes, I wonder if you're really smart. Nico-nii is willing to help you practice for the real thing~!"

* * *

_**ERI POV**_

_'Pra-practice?!'_ I thought as the information sinked in my brain.. _'But that's embarrassing!' _My face was probably beat red right now since Nico started snickering at me.

"Don't worry. It's just practice so you wouldn't look like that when you really confess.." Nico told me while smirking which I wanted to wipe off her face.. _'If that's how you wanna play, then I'll also do a surprise attack!'_ I thought as I formulated a plan while trying to avoid facing her.

I suddenly thought of a good plan while she was still snickering at me. It was to practice without giving any warning to catch her off guard.

"I love you!" I proclaimed with determination as I grabbed her hands, this probably caught her off guard because she suddenly blushed at my statement. I stared into her eyes and squeezed her hands tightly which caused her to squirm a little.

I imagined her as Umi and smiled. I was about to tell her how much I love her and what made me love her deeply when we were suddenly interrupted from our practice because the door to the room suddenly opened.

"Stop!" I heard a familiar voice and probably, Nico did too, because we both faced the direction where the sound came from, the entrance to the room.

What I saw there made me shake to my bones. _'Did she hear? Does she know?'_ I thought as I faced them. I felt anxious.

At the door, I saw Maki and the person beside her was Umi, Sonoda Umi. The cause of my confusion these days and the love of my life.

* * *

_**MAKI POV**_

"Stop!" I heard someone say, but then I realized that it was my own voice.

I didn't know what I was doing.. Before I knew what was happening, I had opened the door and had voiced out my objection. I probably shocked Umi because she had a pretty surprised face, but I think saw something for a split second, anguish, though it was probably just my imagination because that was what I was feeling right now.

The scene before us broke my heart into tiny pieces. Eri was holding Nico-chan's hands and the proximity of their distance looked like they were about to kiss. _'It hurts.'_ Whatever they were doing before I barged in left Nico-chan blushing, while Eri faced us with a look of dread. _'It hurts..'_ Eri immediately let go of Nico-chan's hands after and was staring at us like she had just seen a ghost.

_'Does she know? Why does she look so guilty? Did she confess even if she knew how I felt? How could she take Nico-chan away from me?'_ I thought as I felt betrayed. I stared at Eri's eyes looking for an explanation but she just avoided having an eye contact with any of us. I glared at her. I felt so angry. _'It hurts so much..'_ Nico-chan probably just realized what was going on because she suddenly panicked and blushed harder. I felt myself tearing up.

I wanted to push Eri away from Nico-chan, my Nico. But I didn't have any authority to do so. We weren't lovers.. but as I think about my situation, I realized that so were they. So I decided on having a fair ground with Eri. I decided to confess even if I would be embarrassed, even if Umi and Eri could hear me... Even if that black haired beauty, who stole my heart, might reject me.

I decided to tell the truth so that I won't regret not doing so. I decided to reveal what I've felt for a long time.. So I made long strides forward to Eri and Nico-chan's direction and grabbed a hold of the latter's hands. I knew that I didn't look good right now because of the tears that made my sight blur but I didn't care as long as I am able to convey my feelings, even if I couldn't see what Nico-chan looks like now..

* * *

**_NICO_ _POV_**

I was probably beet red that moment. Maki-chan suddenly grabbed my hands. She was crying and I wanted to wipe her tears away but she had a hold on my hands. I felt my heart melt and ache at the same time. I feel happy that Maki-chan was holding my hands and that she was so close but my heart aches as I watched my beloved cry. I also felt myself tearing up at the sight.

"Thi-this is probably not the right time to say this, seeing how you and Eri before we barged in but I wanted to tell you before you make your decision." Maki-chan said as she sniffled and tried to blink away her tears. I felt my heart beat faster.. _'Is she...' _I thought as I felt my palms sweat.. I was feeling nervous.

"I want you to know how I feel.. I want you to know that I love you." Maki-chan confessed as she blushed though she was still crying. I felt overjoyed, she felt the same way as me.. She loves me, Nico-nii. I am just a nobody compared to her but she reciprocated my feelings.

I wanted to wipe away her tears so I let go of her hands to reach for her face. But before I could, she said something that shocked me. "Even if you don't feel the same, I still love you." She told me as more tears flowed from her eyes and she ran away.

I was shell-shocked as I stared at where she was standing before. What made me comeback to reality was Eri calling my name. "Nico!" Eri said as she looked at me with a determined face. "Go after her.." She told me as I was about to run after Maki-chan. She didn't have to tell me. I was going to do so.

_'What?! I don't understand! I didn't say anything to reject her.. Why is she concluding it herself?!' _I thought as I ran after her.

"Maki-chan!" I called out as I saw her back but she didn't stop. "Maki-chan! Stop!" I kept calling after her but she wouldn't listen. She's fast and she was getting further and further away. I felt tired running after her but I didn't give up. I had to tell her. I have to wipe away those tears on her face. I was about to lose sight of her and I felt my cheeks get wet. I was crying and it made everything blurry.

"Maki!" I tripped on something I couldn't see. It hurts.. but what hurts more is that I couldn't catch up to her... I couldn't tell her that I also love her, that she didn't have anything to worry about because she is the only one that I want.

"Ni-Nico-chan!" I heard a familiar voice from a far. Am I just hearing things... I thought I heard Maki-chan.. I was about to conclude that it was my imagination but then I heard it again..

"Nico-chan! Are you okay?!" Maki-chan asked as she helped me up and then hugged me.. _'When did she..?'_ I thought as she was squeezing me tightly.. I didn't know what to do so I hugged her back, which probably surprised her because I felt her stiffen a little.

"Nico-chan?" she asked as she wiped away my tears. I could see that she was sporting a confused look. She was probably confused about why I hugged her even though she thought that I didn't like her. I wanted to clear everything up.. I wanted to tell her that I also love her but I felt that words weren't enough so instead I decided to show her.

I took a hold of the back of her neck and pulled her down so I could reach her. When she was about to question my actions, I silenced her by kissing her. She was probably shocked by my actions and was about to recoil but I cupped her face with both of my hands to make sure she would no longer escape from me again and she gradually kissed me back.

We finally separated when the lack of oxygen was finally getting to us. We let our forehead rest on each other and I stared at her pair of tantalizing violet eyes. When she finally came to, she finally voiced out her confusion. "Nico-chan.. why?" Maki-chan asked me with a blush on her face. Adorable.

I smiled at her. "Don't go on concluding everything by yourself. I also love you, dummy!" I told her as she looked more confuse.

"Bu-bu-but, what about Eri?" She asked with horror. "Dummy, I was just helping Eri with her problem." I told her with a smile. "But she confessed to you!" Maki-chan exclaimed, jealousy evident in her voice. She really is so adorable. "I was helping her practice for the real thing. The one she likes is not me." I told Maki-chan with a smile as she blushed when she realized what just happened.

"I have to say sorry... I was rude to her.." Maki-chan said as she was about to face the direction to where Eri and Umi are but I stopped her, as I realized the situation. She looked at me with confusion but I tugged her to follow me to the direction of the club room.

"It's ok. Eri understands. Besides we have to let them have their time alone." I told her as she started on following me to the club room.

"Eh..!" Maki-chan said as she finally understood what I meant. She had a shocked look for a short time before it turned into a smirk.

"I knew she had an interest on Umi! I always caught her staring.." Maki-chan exclaimed as she stopped in front of the door of the club room. I smiled at her as I saw her mood brighten up a little and had the urged to kiss her so I tiptoed and surprised her by giving her a small peck.

Her faced glowed a bright red and she pouted. Cute. I smiled at her but she shocked me when she aimed for a revenge and kissed me fiercely. We were too busy in our activity that we didn't notice the door to the club room open until we heard someone clear their throat.

* * *

**_THIRD PERSON POV_**

There in all her glory watching them silently was Toujou Nozomi, modern-day ninja / shrine maiden member of µ's and the vice president of the student council. Nozomi thought of announcing her presence before they even started their intense session, but then she thought _'Where's the fun in that?'_ so she just watched silently, took some pictures here and there, and enjoyed the show.

She knew that there would be one day where Nico and Maki would finally fess up and end up together. She had the feeling that it would happen from the start. She watch them interact with each other, how they eventually grew closer, she even saw the stolen glances that each of them did whenever they were in the same room. So seeing all this made Nozomi delighted on how it turned out.

_'If only a certain stubborn girl would follow their example..' _Nozomi thought as she finally decided it was enough and apparently another certain pair was watching from behind her and Hanayo would probably fall unconscious if this continues as she took a glance at the other first years behind her who watched with curiosity but looked like they were about to faint any second with how intensely Nico and Maki were kissing.

She cleared her throat to make her presence known, and to their luck, the pair immediately noticed her, so she didn't have to take extreme measures such as her favorite pastime.. groping their breasts.

Nico and Maki flushed in front of them as they realized that not only Nozomi witnessed them sucking each other's faces but to think that both Hanayo and Rin saw what they were doing. They didn't know how to explain it, so they awkwardly stood there while the others stared at them.

"Does this mean you guys are together now?" Rin innocently asked to break the silence which made everyone laugh. After relaxing, Nico and Maki explained to everyone present on what happened, leaving out the detail of trying to help Eri with confessing and Eri's problem. They respected each other's privacy and would let Eri herself tell them at the right time.

They waited for the others to come or come back but neither Honoka, Kotori, Eri nor Umi joined them in the club room. So after an hour or two, they finally decided to head home.

* * *

Morning came and what greeted Nico and Maki as they took a glance at the weekly school idol news surprised them. Apparently someone saw Nico and Maki and had spread it to everyone or a few members of µ's couldn't keep their mouths shut.

Their relationship had been broadcast in the net for the public to see. Good thing that their family was understanding and wasn't even against them. Maki's mother even teased her of her preference.

When both of them had reached the school, they saw Nozomi, Honoka and Kotori standing outside the school's entryway. They waved to the group and Nozomi was the first one to notice them.

"Isn't it too early to be flirting with each other.. Maki-chan.. Nicocchi~?" Nozomi said while staring at their linked hands. "Woah~" Honoka commented as she just noticed it when Nozomi had mentioned it, unlike Kotori who already noticed it from a further distance that's why she looked like she needed a box of tissues and kept gushing about how they look cute together.

The pair immediately let go of each others hands and blushed. "Nozomi!" Nico said as she tried to hide her embarrassment. _'When did we start holding hands..?'_ Nico thought as she tried to steal a glance at Maki. As fate would've played with them, their eyes met each other which resulted to avoiding facing each other and flushing to a deeper shade of red.

Nico wanted the attention away from them so she tried to think of another topic and thought why they were grouped at the entryway.

"What are you guys doing out here?" Nico asked and faced Nozomi "Don't you usually do student council work during the morning?" She inquired further.

Remembering why they were standing at the front, Honoka suddenly panicked while Kotori explained everything to the two.

"We're looking for Umi-chan since she didn't meet with us today and she didn't even leave us a message to let us know where she was... We went to her house before but her mom told us that she went to school early. Nozomi-chan is with us because she's worried about Eri-chan. Apparently, Eri-chan left her stuff lying on the floor and looked like she left in a hurry. Rin-chan and Hanyo-chan are also going around the school looking for them."

The situation made Nico's eyebrow raise. _'Eri and Umi disappearing at the same time.. I wonder what they are up to..'_ Nico thought as she surveyed the school premises from where they stood. As luck would have it, she spotted the missing blonde member of µ's running in the hallway from the window._ 'Eri?! The Ayase Eri is running in the hallway and breaking simple rules? The last time she did that was during her birthday when her fans were trying to catch her..'_

"Isn't that Eri?" Maki said as she glanced at the direction where Nico was looking. "Where?!" Honoka inquired and when all of them glanced where Eri was and they saw Umi chasing after her. "Umi / Umi-chan?!" all of them exclaimed as Eri went down the stairs and ran past through them.

"Eri-chan?!" Honoka tried to catch her attention but the blonde was too busy running away from someone that she didn't notice her surroundings.

While they were busy looking at Eri, Umi had passed between them and they could only stare at them as the two play a cat and mouse game, one was running away while the other was chasing after her.

"Why is Umi-chan chasing after Eri-chan?" Kotori asked the others.

"Explain to me what did you mean by that!" Umi demanded, feeling agitated, as she chased after Eri.

"No! I can't! I've used up all my confidence on Nico! I'm not ready yet! Stay away!" Eri kept shouting as she ran away and tried to hide her blush.

"I'm not so sure myself, but I get the feeling it has something to do with the events yesterday.." Maki told the rest as she blushed when she recalled some of them.

"Stop right now or I'll make sure that you will regret it if I catch you later!" Umi said as she ran faster.

"Well one things for sure, I think I know why Ericchi's stuff was scattered on the floor.." Nozomi exclaimed which made everyone raise a brow at her.

She giggled at how funny everyone looked. "I think Umi-chan went to school early to wait for Ericchi at the student council room to inquire about something that is making Ericchi run away and tried to confront her when Ericchi was about to put her stuff at the student council room.." Nozomi smiled as she watched the said pair run around in circle.

"Nooo! I'm really not ready!" Eri also ran faster while blushing. When she finally noticed the others as Umi and her ran in circle in front of the school, Eri tried to ask for help. "Ni-Nico! Help me!" Eri said as she ran away from Umi.

Umi couldn't understand how she felt but it kinda stung that Eri was seeking help from Nico against her. She wouldn't hurt Eri, she just wanted to know what she meant by that. Umi sent her anguish to Nico by glaring at the girl warning her not to be involved.

Feeling that her life was in danger, Nico couldn't help Eri and just hid behind Maki, who was still feeling a bit jealous of Eri so when the bell rang, indicating that classes was going to start in five minutes. She dragged everyone else inside and told them they shouldn't involve themselves for their own safety, leaving Eri to fend off for herself.

* * *

**END?**

******A/N: **Well not really, since you're probably confused on how Eri and Umi ended up like that after.  
**So I'll be explaining stuff through an omake. I'm adding more fluff and no one can stop me~!**

* * *

**OMAKE**

_**THIRD PERSON POV**_

Eri and Umi stared at the door where Nico had just left. It was awkwardly silent and not any of them, knew what they were supposed to do.

Inside, Eri was panicking. She felt anxious.. _'Did she hear? Does she know? How does she feel? What is on her mind?' _These questions kept appearing on Eri's mind as she decided to fix the chairs that were moved during their stay.

Umi decided on helping Eri fix the chairs. Umi didn't understand anything that happened. She was suddenly dragged by Maki to hide when she saw Maki sneaking around. She tried fighting back but when she was about to escape she heard Eri confess to Nico. She doesn't understand what was happening.. _'Why did Eri let Nico go if she loved her? Why did Nico run after Maki and left Eri alone? Won't Nico reciprocate Eri's feelings?'_

She has so many questions in her head but she felt that she would tear up if she keep on recalling what just happened and concentrated on the task at hand, fixing the arrangement of the chairs.

Umi felt anxious, she didn't understand why she was feeling that way but it hurts somewhere whenever she recalls Eri confessing to Nico. Whenever she felt anxious, she would turn her back from Eri.. Afraid that Eri might notice that she was about to tear up. Eri saw that Umi kept on avoiding looking at her and had a misunderstanding...

_'She knows? And she doesn't feel the same way.. She's afraid to reject me because I'm a friend... Umi's too nice for her own good..' _Eri thought as she felt her heart clench at the idea of being rejected but she had to be strong for the both of them. Eri didn't want Umi to feel guilty so she has to wear that indifferent mask again but she was failing at it. It's been long since she tried to hide what she truly feels from everybody.

Umi saw that Eri looked disheartened and thought that Eri was thinking about being rejected by Nico.

She felt relieved but sad at the same time that Nico didn't reciprocate Eri's feelings. _'If only she would redirect her feelings to me.. I would treat her better..'_ Umi suddenly thought which confused her further. _'Why do I feel this way? Why do I want Eri's attention.. Eri's feelings to be directed at me..? Am I.. am I in love with her?' _Umi thought as the truth suddenly dawned at her.. _'But she likes Nico.. I should just forget about this feelings...'_

"What was that all about, Eri-senpai?" Umi inquired as she stared at a blank space in the room, trying to keep her mind busy as to forget everything.. Something from what Umi said caught Eri's attention.

"Didn't I tell you that 'senpai' is no longer allowed..?" Eri said as she forgot about her problem for a moment and found herself smiling at Umi.

Umi flustered and panic, realizing her mistake.. "I-I'm very sorry.." Umi said as she tried to show an apologetic smile which Eri found cute. At the spur of the moment she unconsciously voiced out her opinion and showed a little of her affection for Umi.

"Cute. A smile really suits your face better.." Eri unconsciously commented while smiling at her, that could make your heart melt at the sight, and absentmindedly grabbed a hold of Umi's hair and gave it a kiss, leaving Umi speechless.

After a minute or two, both of them finally realized what just happened. Her comment and action both surprised them and made them both blush. "I-it's not what you think.. Uhmm.. I-I'm sorry.." Eri, who was bright red, tried to make an excuse while refusing to look at Umi. _'Ahh! This is so embarrassing! I can't believe I let that slip from my tongue.. and what did I just do?!' _Eri thought as she moved away from Umi, accidentally bumping a few chairs here and there.

"Te-tell me what you mean by that!" Umi demanded with a very determined look with the exception of the blush that was decorating her cheeks at the moment. _'She called me cute. Why did she kiss my hair? Does this mean I have a chance?'_ Umi thought as she found herself more determined than ever and having a boost in confidence.

"I-I.." Eri said as she kept glancing from left to right, when she finally stole a glance at Umi. The determined look that Umi gave her finally sucked out the last confidence she had left after asking for an advice from Nico, left her running away from Umi and trying to get her act together, which she failed on miserably.

"I can't!" Eri said as she ran away.

"You won't escape!" Umi exclaimed as she ran after the blonde beauty, trying to make her confess about what she meant by that statement.

* * *

**_ERI POV_**

"I'm home!" I called out as I stepped inside the house. It was a little quiet at home so it seems that Arisa isn't home yet. I checked for any mails on my phone and saw that Arisa had told me that she would be a little late because Yukiho-chan invited her to spend dinner at their home.

I didn't have the energy to cook dinner for myself so I just ate the bread that was a leftover from breakfast and went inside my room. I placed my stuff down at my study desk and immediately went to bed without even changing my clothes. I'd just take a bath in the morning.

I was able to escape from Umi. It was really hard to outrun that athlete and get her out of my tail. Good thing that none of them knew where I live yet so I had no worries of her barging in the middle of the night.

I would try my best to avoid her for the meantime and let's just hope that the incident today would be forgotten by her tomorrow.

* * *

**END.**

**ありがとうございます！**

******A/N: **Did you guys enjoy the fluff scenes? Hope you guys liked it. ^w^

* * *

**Btw, April Fools!**

******I actually did this because I didn't know how to start the next chapter of my other fic and I was lacking inspiration, though I have the ending planned all out before. I'm currently working on the next chapter of the other fic..**

******Don't worry =w= I don't have any plans to drop anything I started and I'll try to update faster than before.. Though there are no promises yet that it would be soon...**

* * *

******I think some people are having a misunderstanding... this fic is a oneshot so I have no plans or whatsoever in giving Umi and Eri an ending here..  
It is supposed to end like that because this fic is a NicoMaki fic..**

* * *

******Okay... Fine.. You guys win!  
But I can't promise that I would do it immediately since I have to update my other story first and finish the other twoshot that is in progress.. **


	2. Eh! EriNico! - Chapter 2: EriUmi

**A/N: Check my profile for story text format legends.**

**Due to the numerous requests from reviews and messages.. I've decided to give EriUmi their happy ending and I'm gonna flood you all with fluff~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Love Live, because if I did.. Eri and Umi would be dating by now.**

* * *

**"Chapter 2: EriUmi"**

* * *

_**ERI POV**_

It's been a week since I started avoiding Umi..

I feel so conflicted. I think that I'm not ready yet so I always try to avoid her, but I feel so lonely...  
I want to see her.. I want to be with her every chance I get, but if I were to stay.. I feel that my heart would explode..

What do I do...

* * *

_**THIRD PERSON POV**_

It's been a week since Nico and Maki started dating... And it's been a week since Eri and Umi started their cat and mouse chase as well.

Without Nico saying anything, the other members of µ's were starting to realize what the problem was, with the exception of Honoka who was as dense as a cinder block. Even Rin was better than her especially after witnessing such an act from Nico and Maki.

Everyone was starting to get bothered by it since almost everything about the two gets interrupted when they are in the same vicinity.

They couldn't concentrate on practice because Eri kept avoiding Umi while Umi wouldn't look at anywhere else but Eri. They confronted Umi and told her that she has to concentrate on practice and avoid chasing after Eri during classes or club activities. Umi did as she was told which helped ease the situation a bit... though it wasn't really enough.

Whenever the others tried to have a conversation with any of the two during break time or on the way home, the other would sprint off when they see each other. Umi would chase after Eri, and the latter would run off elsewhere.

After several days of continuous cat and mouse chase, everyone thought they had enough and decided to do something about it, even Honoka, who did not completely understand the problem, decided to help the others..

They made up several plans and would switch from the first plan to another in a week if it didn't work.  
They could no longer afford to waste any time. Winter break was two weeks away.  
They had to make both of them deal with it and confront each other before it was too late.

* * *

ATTEMPT NUMBER ONE or PLAN A:  
Everyone restrains Eri when they get the chance so Umi and Eri can finally confront each other.

* * *

_**ERI POV**_

_'I don't understand everyone.' _I thought as I ran across a hall reminiscing about what happened to me for the whole week. Well, it's been two weeks since I accidentally confessed. Since then, Umi's been chasing after me, but I didn't know that everyone would try to involve themselves.

* * *

It was almost time for our club activities so I headed to the club room to leave my stuff and then head to the roof for club practice. Or at least that's what I planned on doing.

When I was about to head out of the club room, Hanayo and Rin tried locking me up in there while Nico and Maki called for Umi. I tried running towards the door, only to find Hanayo blocking the exit. I then turned around to use the window instead, but that's when Rin grabbed me from behind to immobilize me.

I was able to drag both of us close to the window and grab my stuff while I was at it, but it was hard to escape from her tight grip. When I heard the door slam open, I turned around to look and saw Umi with Maki and a panting Nico. When she slowly took strides towards me, I panicked and did the thing that have probably shocked everyone in that room.

I did Nozomi's signature move with Rin's chest, making her release me, and immediately jumped off from the window and made my escape— while hearing Rin shout out that it was Nozomi's fault and that I was turning into a Nozomi Jr., a perverted molester.

* * *

_'Well, it's not like they left me with any choice. They made me do it. It's their fault for cornering me.'_ I defended myself in my mind as I turn around a corner. I could hear everyone in a distance telling me to stop running or to give up.

* * *

There was I time when I was about to return to my classroom during break time, Honoka and Kotori called me over from the end of the hallway. I wondered if Umi was with them, and seeing that she wasn't, I let my guard down and went closer to them.

Apparently, Umi was hiding and when I was within Honoka and Kotori's reach, they both grabbed my arms to immobilize me and called for Umi to come. I was shocked and had to think quick since Umi was now sprinting towards us.

I won't be able to do the same trick I did to Rin since they have both of my arms on hold. I noticed where my arm ended up so I did what I had to do.

I gave both of them a tickle on their waist which was thankfully effective on both of them. Doing that opened up an escape route for me, and I escaped.

* * *

The week was almost over, with everyone trying to catch me. Well, everyone except Nozomi. She didn't try to catch me nor did she try to hide me.

I can rest peacefully at home, as long as I could escape from them. Another week would come by, before winter break comes, then I can finally escape.

Funny how I was having problems on how I wouldn't be able to confess before. And now my problem is that I'm being pursued by everyone and trying to make me confess.

I'm happy that winter break is almost there and the cat and mouse chase would be over, but I still feel sad. Not only won't I be able to see her during winter break, we're wasting our time with this cat and mouse chase..

If only Umi would let me be, I would confess when I feel that the time is right and feel that my heart won't explode from doing so.. I feel so conflicted, exhausted... Lonely..

* * *

I heard them getting closer. I need to hide. I was near the student council room, and decided to hide there.  
Apparently, Nozomi was already inside the room and looked like she was waiting for someone. She was facing the window and looking outside.

"Nozomi?" I asked her in a soft voice so that the others won't hear us.  
"Ah, Erichi~ You're here!" Nozomi said as she turned around and faced me.

I signaled her to keep quiet and listened through the door to find out if they heard her. Thankfully they didn't.  
_'So, she was waiting for me. I wonder what she wants.'_ I wondered as I watched her walk closer.

When she was already in front of me, she suddenly hugged me and shouted, "Everyone! I caught Erichi!" while grinning mischievously. She was one of them! Of course, I was surprised. I had to escape quickly. The others were getting nearer and I could hear their voices.

"Traitor!" I exclaimed as I tried to squirm out of her hug. It was no use. It was too tight and I could no longer afford to move any further, because whenever I make any movement of resistance, her hands would slowly inch towards my chest warning me of the impending doom I would experience for resisting.

I knew that groping her or tickling her wouldn't work because she would fight back, but I have to do something. And then it hit me. I knew that Nozomi was secretly a sucker for romance, so I tried using my knowledge against her. Since she was hugging me while I was facing her, it was easier for me to do so.

I gently held her chin up and slowly pulled her face close, while I muttered her name in a breathy manner, "Nozomi.."  
As expected, Nozomi was stunned by my actions and her hold on me was slowly slackening a bit, but I still couldn't risk it. I had to bring out the big guns.

I could hear all of them closing in, but I couldn't panic since it would break my concentration. Though, it seems like Nozomi was far too deep in the atmosphere that I have created to notice the others.

I slowly caressed her cheek with my free hand. With the slight touch I gave her, she gave me this dreamy look which was a sign that it was working. I then used both of my hands to cup her face and slowly pull it closer to mine, leaving only enough space so that she could already feel my breath fanning her face.

I repeated calling her name, "Nozomi.."  
Nozomi slowly closed her eyes.

* * *

_**THIRD PERSON POV**_

Umi didn't understand why, but she didn't like the idea of letting Eri and Nozomi alone in a room for too long.  
She didn't seem to mind it before, but now it irked her to no ends.

_'Why do I feel so unsettled?' _Umi thought as she ran despite feeling tired. With a whole week of chasing after Eri and not being able to catch her, no wonder she felt tired. She could already feel the effects of their tiresome chase but she couldn't leave Eri and Nozomi alone in that room for too long.

Umi slammed the door to the Student Council room open, with the rest behind her trying to take a peek. You could see everyone panting... even Umi, herself.

What everyone witnessed inside the room confused them.

There, in the middle of the room, was Nozomi standing alone with her arms hovering in the air, in a position like she was hugging someone loosely, while she had her eyes closed and her lips puckered.

They also noticed that the window inside was fully open. Everyone who had just arrived had the same thought. _'Ah... Eri must have escaped...'_

* * *

ATTEMPT NUMBER TWO or PLAN B  
If capturing Eri is impossible, abandon the idea. Make one party jealous enough to confess by flirting.

* * *

"I don't think this one would be very effective." Nozomi told everyone present of her opinion about Maki's plan.  
Everyone decided to do a meeting in their favorite cafe in Akihabara during the weekend, which is at Cure Maid, where Kotori's working as Minalinsky.

They knew there was a huge chance of meeting Eri or Umi at the fast-food chain that the members of µ's usually go to, so they decided on meeting at the said maid cafe instead. Since Kotori was working, she couldn't actively join the discussion but she would visit their table from time to time.

"What do you mean it won't be effective? Isn't it the reason why Nico-chan and Maki-chan are dating already? Just because Maki-chan got all possessive." Hanayo questioned what Nozomi found wrong about the plan when it was so effective on the other couple.

"I meant that it won't be effective on Eri since that girl's probably clueless on how to get jealous and Umi probably won't let us flirt with her." Nozomi explained.

"Oh... You're right. Umi-chan isn't a big fan of hugs and would probably push us away." Honoka stated as she recalled Kotori or herself hugging Umi before and the girl would push them away out of embarrassment.

"If Erichi sees Umi rejecting us, she would even feel more relieved and wouldn't confess until she feels that she's ready, which would probably take a very long time or worse─ it wouldn't even happen." Nozomi told everyone, which made everyone feel uneasy, with the exception of Nishikino Maki, the mastermind for Plan B.

Maki sighed loud enough to catch everyone's attention. _'How can they be so clueless?'_ Maki thought as she glanced at everyone to make sure they were paying attention.

"I never said anything about flirting with Umi." Maki tried to clearly state the distinction between their misunderstanding and her plan, while giving everyone a look of annoyance.

Nozomi realized what Maki meant while the others was obviously still confused. It would be perfect since Eri was so clueless and Umi looked liked the type who easily gets jealous.

"W-What do you mean?" Rin hesitantly asked as she was still confused but she also felt nervous since Maki looked like she was ready to blow up a fuse. Everyone could clearly see Maki's eyebrow twitching because of how annoyed she felt. Maki took a deep breath before speaking to calm herself down.

"We didn't have to make Eri confess to solve the problem." Maki paused making sure that everyone was really paying attention.

"If making Eri confess would be impossible for us, why not push the other party to confess?" Maki finished her sentence and smirked victoriously at everyone's reaction. They realized how effective that would be if they really did it the other way around, contrary to what they have first thought.

* * *

_**ERI POV**_

_'I can finally relax.' _I thought while walking on my way to school.

Last weekend, I received mails from everyone saying that they were sorry and would no longer try to force me to do anything I didn't want to. They've even promised not to chase me anymore, even Umi. It seems that Nozomi and the other sophomores had already talked to her about it and was able to convince her.

I didn't know what they told her, but she agreed not to chase after me anymore. I still feel conflicted about Umi stopping, though. I don't understand what is going on in my mind.

_'Why did Umi stop chasing after me? Was she tired of it? Did she find me troublesome and gave up on me?' _I felt all these negative thoughts circulating my mind and I tried shaking them off.

It felt rather good that Umi was chasing after me, but it also felt tiresome. I wanted her to stop, yet I also wanted her to chase after me.

_'Why is love so complicated? How can it make me feel like this?'_ I asked myself. I feel so selfish, yet I don't even know what I want.

I wanted to ask Nico about it, but Maki keeps on hoarding her. Why does she even get jealous when they're already going out? Isn't it obvious that they love each other so much? I don't understand why people even get jealous.

* * *

_**THIRD PERSON POV**_

"Umi-chan, do you want Eri-chan to avoid you for the remaining time until the winter break?" Kotori questioned Umi while everyone was staring at her, though Nozomi specifically glanced at Umi's eyes. They say that the eyes of a person are the window to one's soul, emotions or mind. And now, she could see the torrent of different emotions that Umi felt.

Umi felt confused. She wanted to find out what Eri meant with those words. She wanted to know if Eri liked her the way she did. She also felt sad and hurt. She just wanted to confront Eri, but she kept running away. She thought she finally had a chance with Eri, but she just kept running away. Did that mean Eri thought of her as someone too troublesome? Did she no longer have a chance because she kept on pestering Eri to explain? But most of all, Nozomi saw how lost Umi felt. She didn't know what to do anymore and was about to give up.

"W-Why not give Erichi time to think. Let her cool down." Nozomi suggested in a panic as everyone saw that Umi was on the verge of tears. Umi wiped away her tears and nodded. Letting Eri be would mean that she would no longer avoid them, and Umi would no longer have to watch her drift away.

"Let's mail Eri-chan and inform her that she no longer has to run away from us, not like she had to in the first place." Honoka said as she took her phone from the table.

If the act of not chasing after her would let Umi be with Eri, then she was willing to wait for Eri's explanation when she is finally ready to say it. Even if that may take days, months or even years.

* * *

_**UMI POV**_

_'What is the meaning of this?'_ I thought as I watched Nozomi and Honoka flirt with Eri. I've been watching them and I have noticed that almost everyone tried to flirt with Eri in ways more than one, even though she looked like she didn't seem to notice them doing so.

I don't know if Eri was just clueless about it or she just didn't mind. She would either ignore it or she would jokingly flirt back with the others, and I can't help but feel jealous. She's still on alert whenever I'm near her. She makes it so hard to interact normally.

It's been almost a week since I stopped chasing after her, and winter break starts tomorrow. When winter break starts, I would really miss her. I hope everyone would plan to meet up frequently, so I could still see her during the winter break.

We were having our lunch break and Eri was seated between Honoka and Nozomi. I envy them for being able to sit freely beside her. Though, I wonder why they were suddenly flirting with Eri, especially since they told me to stop bothering her.

_'They didn't tell me to stop just so they could flirt with Eri, didn't they?!' _I thought as I felt a sudden realization hit me. _'How could they?!'_

At first I felt confused, but now I felt enraged! I felt betrayed... I felt hurt. But I felt myself boil in anger than wallow in my sadness of being betrayed.

_'I thought they were trying to help me?! Not only did they trick me into stopping, but they're also making moves on Eri! I thought we were friends.' _I thought as I glared at the two who kept on flirting with MY ERI.

* * *

_**THIRD PERSON POV**_

"By the way Eri-chan, how did you jumped off the window without getting hurt?" Honoka asked Eri while she was preparing their lunch.  
"What do you mean, Honoka?" Eri asked while she ignored the restraining feeling she got in her current situation. Eri knew what Honoka meant but had wanted to avoid the question.

"Well... When we arrived at the student council room last week after chasing you and Nozomi-chan capturing you, you suddenly vanished, even though Nozomi-chan was 100% sure that you were just there. How did you do that?" Honoka asked Eri curiously. She was interested to know what trick Eri used and learn that trick so she could use it in escaping from the second floor.

Everyone from µ's recalled their shock and confusion about how Eri escaped through the window, despite the student council room being located at the second floor of the building. At first, everyone looked for a tree but there was nothing near that window that could have aided Eri to escape.

Eri smiled mischievously at them as she had thought of an answer. "Eh~ That would be my own secret."  
_'Good thing I left the window open to mislead them and they didn't find me hiding in the locker at the student council room.'_ Eri thought as she saw Honoka pout.

"Unfair! Let me know~" Honoka said as she moved closer to Eri's face.  
"Anyways, we should start eating our lunch before it gets cold." Eri reminded her, praying that Honoka would forget about it.

Which immediately worked.  
"Ah... You're right." Honoka stated as she opened the lunch box and took a piece of egg from it.

"Okay! Here Eri-chan! Ahn~" Honoka said as she tried feeding Eri with the food that Maki asked her maids to prepare, though that was a secret from Eri and Umi, so Nozomi had to say that Honoka and herself prepared it for Eri.

Honoka fed Eri while Nozomi was hugging her and made sure to include Eri's arms so that the latter wouldn't snatch the bento away and eat on her own.

At first, Eri laughed at Honoka, she wanted to eat it on her own but Honoka insisted on feeding her. Thinking that Honoka was just playing around, Eri then allowed herself to be fed. She didn't think anything of it and she was still as clueless as ever about the fact that Umi was already seething with jealousy.

"Ahn~!" Eri opened her mouth to take the egg from the fork that Honoka held. When Eri had snatched the egg, Honoka and Nozomi suddenly felt a chill.

Within their peripheral view, they could see Umi glaring icily at them. Both of them gulped in fear. It was a sign that their plan was working and it will only take a little more before Umi cracks, but they still felt afraid.

They knew they couldn't back down with their decision now, especially since winter break starts tomorrow. This would be their last chance.

* * *

"I'm warning you guys. This would be a very risky mission. Your relationship with Umi or Eri might become strained. Are you guys sure that you're fine with being the main operatives of this plan?" Maki warned and asked the two volunteers for their plan.

In their plan, everyone would subtly flirt with Eri, though they needed someone to flirt openly with Eri to make sure that their plan would really work. They couldn't risk straining everyone's relationship with them so they had to use a sacrificial lamb... or lambs.

At first it was only Nozomi who volunteered in doing it, but Honoka suddenly volunteered herself. Honoka wanted to do it herself and Kotori even gave her a go signal, because both of them wanted Umi to finally be happy.

Nozomi warned her that the deeper their relationship is, the bigger the scar it creates, so Nozomi wanted to do it alone but Honoka also wanted to do it. Their banter went on until the cafe had to close down for the night, so everyone decided to let the two be.

Before they went separate ways, with the two sophomores and Nozomi heading to Umi's house to talk to her, Maki asked for their assurance in volunteering and leaving them another warning before leaving with Nico.

* * *

It was finally time for club activities and Honoka sighed in relief, time to spend time at the school's rooftop. She was relieved that Nozomi was here to take some of her share of Umi's icy glares. During the time in class, Umi kept on glaring at Honoka while Kotori tried taking Umi's attention from Honoka to let the girl rest from being glared at, even though Kotori, herself, also felt a bit jealous for the whole week.

Since it was the last day of school, most of them no longer changed to their practice clothes so that they could immediately start their practice and that included Eri. They had a lot of things to finish before winter break starts and they haven't mastered the steps for the dance they would be performing on their upcoming live this winter break.

Everyone tried to concentrate during practice, though Nozomi and Honoka still went on with their mission, which is to flirt with Eri every chance they get, most especially during breaks.

Sometimes Honoka would dance clumsily and would bump into Eri. They would sometimes fall down or Eri would hold her before anything else happens. Nozomi would share her water bottle with Eri because Eri's water bottle suddenly went missing. Both of them would sometimes wipe Eri's sweat despite Eri having her own towel. Following that act, both Nozomi and Honoka would comment on how nice she smelled even when covered in sweat, which would result to Eri spluttering in embarrassment and push them away. Honoka and Nozomi also switched from time to time being Eri's partner during practice and doing stretches.

And during the whole time of flirting with Eri, they could feel Umi's death glares prickling their back.

After finally mastering the steps that they've been practicing for a long time, Honoka felt overjoyed that she unconsciously hugged Eri tightly while shouting, "We did it!". Nozomi saw this as a chance and joined the hug between Eri and Honoka.

It was all fluffy and cute at first but Nozomi refused to separate and it seemed like Honoka took the hint and hugged tighter. This was their last chance and they refused to let go until Umi finally cracks.

On the first few seconds, Eri was laughing and hugging them back while Umi just glared at them. When Eri started feeling uncomfortable, she started squirming out of the hug but the two wouldn't let her which irked Umi to no ends and clenched her fists tightly until her knuckles became white.

Maki seemed to notice Eri's and Umi's discomfort and gave a signal to the pair to continue further. The two took the signal and went with it. Nico and Maki were already in position, so when Honoka and Nozomi started, the former pair covered the eyes of Hanayo and Rin to avoid any casualties.

Eri could no longer ignore what they were doing and decided to voice out her confusion as to what was happening.  
"Wa-Wait... What's wrong with you guys?" Eri muttered as she tried escaping from the two whose hands were starting to wander around her body.

Honoka snuggled in the crook of her neck, letting her lips touch Eri's skin, while she was murmuring Eri's name repeatedly and hugging her tight, "Eri-chan.." She was hugging Eri from the front and her hands that was originally placed behind Eri, started wandering dangerously low.

Nozomi, on the other hand, was hugging Eri from the back so she let her hands, that was originally at Eri's waist, wander and rest. She placed one hand on Eri's chest while the other was placed on the side of Eri's leg and started tracing circles on it. Nozomi also snuggled closer to Eri and let her nose rest on Eri's shoulder while she was sniffing her.

"St-Stop! Wa-Wait.." Eri tried resisting them but she was already feeling weak from their touch. She tried pushing them away but to no avail. The barrage of sensations made her feel weak. Umi was already on edge, so when she heard a muffled moan from Eri, she could no longer stop her overflowing jealousy.

She strode towards their direction and immediately stole Eri from them by grabbing her hand and pulling her away.  
Eri didn't have the time to question what was happening, and before everyone could react, Umi kissed Eri full on the lips in the middle of the rooftop.

At first Eri tried pushing Umi away because of shock, but Umi didn't let her. She held Eri's shoulders tight to keep her in place. She also tried protesting, but Umi just took it as a chance and let her tongue slip in and explore Eri's mouth.

Eri didn't know why but she just surrendered to the kiss and closed her eyes. After a few seconds, she finally reciprocated Umi's kiss and placed her one of her hands on the back of Umi's head and the other on Umi's lower back. They continued on kissing even though everyone was watching them.

"Are you really okay with this?" Nozomi glanced beside her, not even surprised that Maki was already standing beside her.  
"If Erichi is truly happy, then I'm also happy." Nozomi stated before smiling sincerely at Maki.

* * *

**END?**

**A/N: Do you guys want more . . . ?  
Well, no point in asking you guys. I'm also doing an OMAKE here and you can't stop me especially since the first chapter had one.. though it was about EriUmi. Since I find the whole chapter of lacking EriUmi scenes.. I'm gonna fill the OMAKE with EriUmi.. Get ready for more fluffs~  
**

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

_**THIRD PERSON POV**_

It was already spring and everyone was meeting up to celebrate. Apparently, their live during the winter break went well and they've decided to celebrate when spring comes.

"Eri-chan! Umi-chan! We're here!" Honoka shouted as she saw Eri and Umi enter the restaurant. Honoka shouting out loud easily caught their attention, though it also caught the attention of everyone in the vicinity. Kotori immediately pulled Honoka to sit back down due to embarrassment.

"Hi guys." Eri said as she assisted Umi to her seat and sat beside her.  
Eri was sitting between Umi and Nozomi. In front of the trio sat Nico and Maki, while Honoka and Kotori are on the right side, Rin and Hanayo are sitting on the left side.

Honoka tried teasing Eri about being such a gentleman, though it quickly backfired as Eri mentioned about what Honoka revealed to them during their last live.

* * *

"Since we already have two couples here, I think there's no need to keep this secret. Kotori-chan and I have decided to come out to you guys. Kotori-chan and I are dating." Honoka told everyone while Kotori just blushed beside Honoka.

Apparently, Honoka and Kotori have been dating for a long time but kept it as a secret since they thought that the others might feel awkward around them or would treat them differently. They forgot to tell everyone when Nico and Maki started dating since everyone was busy with Eri and Umi.

* * *

"Didn't you feel jealous watching Honoka-chan flirting with Eri-chan last time?" Rin questioned Kotori as she recalled why Kotori let Honoka do so.  
"I'm going to be honest. I did feel a bit jealous." Kotori answered truthfully.

"Eh?! You did?! Why didn't you tell me?" Honoka asked Kotori. If Kotori didn't like it, she wouldn't have done it and let Nozomi do the rest.  
"It made Umi-chan jealous and I know that we both want Umi-chan to be happy. Besides, I trust you very much, Honoka-chan!" Kotori stated. Honoka immediately hugged the girl tightly which made the girl blush.

"Hey, enough PDA." Maki reminded as she noticed the other people trying to take a peek. It seems that they got a lot of attention since their last live and Maki was afraid that their relationships wouldn't please the public, so she wanted everyone to lay low.

"Loosen up, Maki-chan~ There's no harm in it since relationships within the group adds more appeal." Nico explained to the red-haired girl as she massage the girl's tensed shoulders. "I-Is that so..." Maki muttered as she immediately relaxed from Nico's magic touch, while trying to ignore the people who kept on glancing at their table.

Everyone started ordering food from the waitress and while waiting for the food, their conversation went to their siblings.

At first, Hanayo inquired about Arisa's reaction about Eri and Umi's relationship. Thankfully, she wasn't against it. Eri told them while blushing fiercely, that Arisa even supports them since she wanted Umi to be her sister and told them to immediately get married.

They also talked about Yukiho's reaction which surprised Honoka. Yukiho asked them if they just started dating, because she thought they already were long ago. Yukiho said that she had already expected it, and was surprised that they had just started dating.

Nico's siblings love Maki too much that Nico would even get jealous over them sometimes.

Honoka had then mentioned about Yukiho and Arisa going to the school trip which meant that Eri was all alone at her house.  
"Won't you get lonely? Do you want me to spend the night at your house?" Nozomi asked Eri knowing that Eri easily gets frightened.

Umi got jealous and pulled Eri to her side. Eri chuckled at Umi and said, "Don't worry. We already made plans. Umi's going to spend the week at my house."  
"Oh~ So that's what that huge bag is for." Rin gestured to the bag beside Umi while Nozomi grinned at Umi's jealousy. It was fun poking at that part of Umi's personality.

When the waitress came with the food, everyone immediately ate since they were already starving. Everyone ate their food as quietly as possible, though it wasn't that silent with the occasional comments when some of the couples would feed each other, with Honoka and Rin sometimes stealing a bite from others and with Nozomi who sometimes flirt with Eri just to tease Umi.

When everyone was almost done eating, Maki commented on how people kept on glancing at their table─ especially since their popularity rose due to their last live during the winter break.

"Speaking of winter break, did you guys do anything special last Christmas eve?" Honoka asked the others, she also mentioned that Kotori and her went on a date on that day.

"Nothing special, really. I just helped at the shrine, since a lot of people visited during that time." Nozomi told everyone.  
"Kayo-chin and I went to eat at a family restaurant with our families. Our parents are also close friends." Rin said as she hugged Hanayo from the side.

"How about Nico and Maki? Did you guys do anything special as a couple?" Kotori questioned the two while her eyes were sparkling and her facial expression clearly showed that she was expecting something big.

"I don't think that they did anything special from what they usually do." Nozomi told Kotori which made everyone raise a brow.  
"What do you mean by that?" Nico asked Nozomi, while Maki took out her pocket book to read. They both had a very bad feeling about this.

"Knowing the naughty rabbits you guys are, you probably did it almost everyday during the winter break." Nozomi teased the two while sporting a mischievous grin on her face.

What Nozomi stated made Maki relinquish her hold on the book, making it fall, while blushing.  
"Wha-wha.. How could you say that?!" Nico spluttered while she tried to cover her blushing face, whose shade could rival Maki's red hair.

Nozomi's grin immediately vanished as she grasped that she had hit a bull's eye. "I was just joking, you know." She muttered as she felt a bit embarrassed with what they had discovered.

Kotori was having a nosebleed, while Honoka was handing her some tissues. Umi looked like she wasn't paying attention when it all happened since she was still finishing her food, while Eri's face was covered by a blush. Hanayo was covering Rin's ears, while blushing herself.

"What did they do everyday?" Honoka asked while wiping Kotori's nose. Her question made everyone, who was blushing, go a shade of red deeper.  
"Nothing you need to know of." Kotori said in a muffled voice since Honoka was wiping her nose.

When everyone had settled down, Kotori remembered that there was another couple who had failed to answer, so she also asked the other pair.  
"How about Eri-chan and Umi-chan?" Kotori faced the two with the same expression and the same sparkling eyes as before.

"What about us?" Umi questioned, indicating that she wasn't paying attention before.  
"We wanted to know if you guys did anything special last Christmas eve." Kotori answered Umi.

Eri, who could already feel her cheeks burning, suddenly shook her head and exclaimed that, they haven't done stuff like that, which made Kotori a bit disappointed. Umi just ignored them and continued on finishing her food.

"That's weird. I thought Eri-chan and Umi-chan would've done it already since both of you seemed so mature." Hanayo commented.  
"I guess there must have been a reason.." Rin muttered as she listened in their conversation.

Kotori tried to think of reasons why they haven't done it yet and the first thing that came to her mind was that Umi gets easily embarrassed.  
"Maybe it's because Umi-chan can't handle stuff like that yet, since Umi-chan easily gets embarrassed." Kotori stated which only made Umi's eyebrow rise and made Eri avert her eyes with a slight blush.

"If I know better, I'd say that it's the other party who's the reason why they still haven't reached the second base, especially from what we've witnessed on that day." Nozomi muttered as she watch Eri's blush intensify.

_'Guess I hit another bull's eye?'_ Nozomi thought as she recalled the events that happened on that day.

* * *

Everyone was glad that they were able to make Umi come out with her feelings as they watched the two kiss in the middle of the rooftop, though some of them were starting to feel embarrassed as the pair continued on kissing in front of them like they didn't exist.

They all thought that Umi would stop if Eri finally kissed back, but they were so wrong. Apparently, the two had already forgotten that the others were watching. Umi pulled Eri closer, she wanted to go deeper so she had both of her hands behind Eri's neck with her fingers intertwined.

Umi's legs suddenly weakened as their tongues battled for dominance, which made Eri lose her balance and made both of them fall. Eri immediately slammed her hands on the floor, so that Umi wouldn't hit the floor.

When both of them were falling, they were separated from their kiss, and when Umi settled by lying on the floor with her arms wrapped around Eri's neck, everyone could see a thin string of saliva connecting the two as they stared into each other's eyes, feeling lost in an endless abyss.

Hanayo suddenly fainted due to the extreme amount of exposure to something risque. Rin immediately went to Hanayo's side while shouting out her name, "Kayo-chin!", which made Eri suddenly come back to her senses, recalling where they were and who was with them.

She tried breaking free from Umi while her face was starting to be colored by a shade of red. She saw the others stand in silence while blushing. Everyone was stunned by what was happening in front of them.

"U-Umi.." Eri said as she tried standing up but Umi didn't let her. She was far too in it to realize their situation. Umi mistook Eri's action and thought that Eri didn't want her, so she tried convincing Eri by showering her with words of love and kisses.

"I love you." Umi repeatedly murmured every time she kissed a part of Eri. She started from Eri's mouth, down to her chin and then to Eri's neck, kissing it repeatedly. Eri mewled at Umi's touch. She was never good at being showered by light touches or kisses. They make her feel weak.

When Umi continued on kissing her just to hear Eri's whimpers─ while she separated her hand to take Eri's ribbon. Eri tried standing up which immediately alerted Umi. She then rolled themselves over, reversing their roles, making Eri the one lying on the floor while Umi was straddling on Eri's hips. Umi took one of Eri's delicate hands and brought it to her lips to kiss it lightly before trying to take off Eri's ribbon.

"Wa-Wait!" Eri gasped as she held both of Umi's hands to stop her. They didn't need any more casualties and it seems that Rin was almost at her limit too. Maki, the other sophomores and seniors took this as a chance to separate Umi from Eri.

Of course, Umi tried to fight back but she didn't stand a chance fighting against that number. They waited until Umi finally calmed down and Eri fixed her clothes, before releasing the lust-induced sophomore.

The whole ordeal left Eri to fix her uniform with a crooked ribbon, two of her buttons opened showing everyone her lacy white undergarment and her hiked up skirt, while both Eri and Umi were breathing heavily.

* * *

"Tha-That's not true." Eri tried protesting. "It's as Kotori stated. It's Umi's fault for being easily embarrassed." Eri said trying to save face. She didn't want her juniors to think that she couldn't handle that type of stuff so she used Umi as a scapegoat.

Umi raised a brow at Eri's statement. She had already finished her food and was actively listening on the conversation.  
"She easily gets embarrassed whenever I tried to kiss her! I can't do anything when she looks so cute and innocent." Eri continued while blushing.

_'We-Well, it is true that I blush every time we kissed, but Eri always blushes a shade redder than me and she only kisses me whenever she wants to tease me, so she usually does it when we're in a public place.' _Umi thought while unconsciously blushing from remembering and from the compliment that Eri said.

"See! She's already blushing when I haven't even done anything yet!" Eri exclaimed as she pointed at Umi making everyone witness Umi blushing.  
"I admit. Umi-chan does look cute when blushing, though she's cuter when she's jealous." Nozomi teased as she watched Umi cover her face from everyone.

"Won't Eri-chan feel frustrated because Umi-chan won't let her?" Kotori asked, curious on how Eri deals with it.  
"I guess Eri has lots of self-control." Maki suggested while Nozomi suddenly leaned on Eri and wrapped her arms on Eri's shoulder.

"If you ever get lonely... I'm always here~" Nozomi said as she teasingly draw her face near Eri's while also pulling the latter's using a finger.  
"No-Nozomi..?" Eri looked at the girl. She was obviously confused but didn't show any sign that she was resisting it.

Their close proximity alerted Umi. She immediately felt jealous and tugged at Eri closer to her. Eri glanced at Umi's face and saw her pouting. When everyone looked at Umi, she already had a straight face and was packing her things to leave. Her pout vanished quickly that Eri thought that she was imagining things.

Umi stood up from her place and left the vicinity without saying a word.  
"Umi, wait!" Eri ran after the girl as everyone watched them disappear.

"Should we have stopped them?" Nico asked the others before sipping from her milkshake. Nozomi shook her head and looked excited for some reason. Nico and Rin stared at Nozomi skeptically since her reaction seemed suspicious.

"Why do you look excited Nozomi-chan?" Honoka asked the girl who looked like she wanted to ran after the pair but had decided against it.  
"I'm excited to see little Umis and Eris running around." The girl admitted which made Nico choke on her drink and made Kotori share the same enthusiasm that Nozomi have.

When Nico finally recovered from choking on her milkshake after Maki soothed her by rubbing her back gently, Kotori made a comment which made Nico choke on her saliva and made Maki blush intensely. "That would be so cute, but I also want to see little Nicos and Makis running around with them." Kotori commented.

"What are you saying?!" Nico told the girl as she pointed at her, while Maki was sporting a thoughtful look.

Maki suddenly grabbed Nico's hand which was pointed at Kotori and slung their bags in her shoulder. Nico looked confused and glance at the girl.  
"We should meet their expectations." Maki explained.

"Hah?!" Nico was shocked at Maki's incredulous statement. Maki looked at Nico seriously.  
"I also want to see little Nicos, so prepare yourself tonight." Maki said as she dragged a blushing Nico out of the restaurant.

Everyone was stunned and had a sweat drop as they watched the incredible scene that unfolded in front of them.  
Well... At least, everyone except Nozomi and Kotori who both looked like they would need a box of tissue and a blood transfusion.

* * *

"Wait, Umi... Umi!" Eri kept on repeating as she tried to slow the girl down, while the latter didn't say a word to her.  
Umi suddenly stopped which made Eri bump into her.

They were already in front of the Ayase residence, though everyone from the household was out or away. It seems that Umi already learned how to reach Eri's house due to the countless times of visiting the place after the two started dating.

Eri immediately opened the door and let Umi come in. Umi just stood in the middle of the living room, holding her luggage.  
"You could leave your stuff at my room first." Eri said as she guided the way to her room.

It was Eri who first entered her room while Umi followed closely behind.

After the both of them entered Eri's room, Eri pointed at the corner of her bed before telling Umi that she could place her bag there. Umi was awfully quiet, so Eri faced the girl with a look of concern. She saw Umi let her bag fall beside her before locking the door.

"U-Umi?" Eri cautiously uttered. Umi smiled at her before slowly striding towards Eri, while the blonde instinctively backed away from her.  
"Not only did you embarrass me in front of the others by using me as your scapegoat, you also flirted with Nozomi in front of me." Umi muttered in a low voice.

Eri was definitely frightened now and the way that Umi looked at her sent shivers down to her spine.  
"You know I was just joking and Nozomi wasn't serious about that. She was just joking. Besides I didn't flirt back!" Eri tried to protect herself but it seems like it didn't faze Umi from approaching her.

Eri continued backing away until something hit her leg from behind and when she glanced at it, only one thing came into her mind.  
_'Shit.'_ Eri thought as she saw that she was already cornered by Umi with her bed behind her.

"I-It was just a joke. Don't be so mad." Eri tried coaxing the girl to stop and raised both of her hands in front of her.  
Umi grabbed both of her wrists and said, "Jokes are always half-meant.", before pushing Eri onto the bed.

She straddled the girl and said, "You've been too playful with your jokes. It seems that I have to teach you a lesson or two on what's allowed and what's not. I'm going to give this playful fox a severe punishment." and then she gave Eri a forceful kiss.

* * *

**END.**

**A/N: Thank you for reading this fic. At first I was confused as to why people were following this fic when I already put it as a complete work. I was really overwhelmed with the positive remarks and the desire of the readers for a new chapter. Hope you guys are satisfied since I'm gonna get to work on the other fics that I have in mind.**

**CleideJam: I am flattered that this fic was able to make you desire to re-watch the series. :)**

**Hikari3434: Thanks for the review. ****I'm glad that you like this story OwO I also read your works and I am very honored that you would look forward in reading a new one OuO**

**avemari: Thanks OwO As a fellow EriUmi fan, I hope you continue to support their love :3**

**stark16: I was really shocked when you asked for a new chapter but I'm glad you like it that much..**

**byarukixOxO: Thanks for the compliment, I appreciate it! A friend of mine also commented on that scene.. Glad you liked it!**

**Anna: Okay, you guys win... Here's Eri and Umi's happy ending. Hope you liked it.**

* * *

**OMAKE**

_**THIRD PERSON POV**_

Somewhere in a very large house in Japan, where it was currently occupied by two individuals.  
"Ow... I can't believe you fell for what Kotori and that stupid Nozomi said." muttered by a naked Nico who felt really sore.

She was lying on the bed, that could probably accommodate ten people because of its size, while her companion was beside her and was playing with Nico's loose hair.

"Hey, Maki... Are you listening?" Nico uttered as she glanced at the red haired beauty who was also lacking clothes. Maki just hummed in response, indicating that she was listening as she stared at Nico's body all over.

_'How cute.'_ Maki thought as she started tracing the curves on Nico's body.  
"M-Maki... I'm talking here." The black haired girl stuttered the words, trying to resist Maki's temptation.

Red met amethyst. Maki finally faced her and gave Nico her full attention.  
"I know that it's not possible..." Maki paused before gently caressing Nico's cheek. "...right now."

"Wh-wha-what do you mean?" Nico asked as she felt nervous of the seriousness that she saw from Maki's eyes.  
Maki sighed and cupped Nico's face with her hands before placing a soft kiss on Nico's lips.

"I'm gonna be a doctor when I grow up, right?" Maki stated and watched as Nico tried to understand what she meant. When realization hit Nico, Maki continued with all seriousness.

"I'm going to make it possible for us." Maki told Nico as the black haired girl smiled at how ridiculous Maki's statement was but even so... She felt that Maki would be able to make it come true.

_'Our own family...' _Nico imagined her future with Maki and their soon-to-be kids and it made her smile. A tear slid down on Nico's cheek. The loneliness she felt all those years were starting to get buried by the happy memories that she was making with the rest of the µ's and her beloved, Maki.

Maki licked Nico's tears before placing another kiss on her lips. She smiled seductively before saying,

"Care for another round?"

* * *

**TRUE END.**

**ありがとうございます！**

**A/N: Just had to end it with a NicoMaki scene since it is a NicoMaki fic.  
I also had fun writing the whole thing especially watching how my sister reacted since she's my proofreader.**


End file.
